


RESTRAIN-06

by strawpulp



Category: 9410 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawpulp/pseuds/strawpulp





	RESTRAIN-06

吴世勋左手撑在张艺兴的身侧，和他拉出一段距离，深情地望着身下这个人的脸，眉头紧锁皮肤白净，牵动嘴角的时候会有酒窝露出来，如果笑的话，应该会更加好看，但是好像还没见过他笑。

冰凉的指腹覆到张艺兴的眼睑上，颤抖的睫毛轻轻的扇在粗糙的手指皮肤上，滑过脸庞，经过脖颈，然后轻轻钻进领口。每一次触碰对于吴世勋来说都是新鲜刺激的，他显得有些过分小心翼翼了，像是怀抱的里人只是一个透明的玻璃娃娃，稍稍施力就会消失了。

但是有些事情，比如婴儿自出生开始就会吮吸进食的动作，很多事情是不需要学习的，都是与生俱来的本能。所以就算是从来都不曾触碰的皮肤也都在游走的手掌之间会逐渐变得熟悉。

可越是生疏的手法越能够激起一个青涩的omega的情欲，每一寸被碰过的肌肤好像被火烫过了，得不到缓解燥热从心底升起然后浮于行动。张艺兴睁开眼睛看着完全放大都模糊就在眼前的脸，“又是你，”然后张艺兴叹了一口气，又楞了那么几秒钟，才伸手揽过吴世勋的脖子，让这个人的重量完全压在自己身上，吴世勋也没再犹豫，直接含住了丰满下唇开始吮吸。

可张艺兴似乎觉得没什么必要，直接伸了舌头在吴世勋的口腔里乱搅，是因为来之前就已经洗漱过吗？嘴巴里都是清凉的薄荷味道，张艺兴分神想了一下这个问题，缠住的舌头就松开了，吴世勋轻轻嗯了一声，张艺兴收紧了放在后颈手掌想把人压得更紧。

两个人的胸膛隔着两层布料不断起伏，吴世勋这个时候才反应过来自己完全压在了张艺兴的身上，想要撑起身子把重量收回到自己的身上，起身的时候吴世勋一整个脖颈到胸口的毫无保留都露在张艺兴的眼前，张艺兴又重新把他拉回来，吻上脖子上的小痣，语气带着一点无奈，“没关系的。”

正在动作的人听到这句话又猛地压回到人的身上，寻到嘴唇然后宣誓性地加重着这个刚刚中断的吻。

张艺兴伸手去撩开上衣的下摆，手掌摸到吴世勋精壮的小腹，顺着人鱼线往下摸，却在半途中被吴世勋大手捉住，“摸了就要负责。”身下的人闭着眼睛也不忘嗤笑一声，直接把大手拖到自己起伏的胸口上，然后把双腿缠到吴世勋的腰上，“那你先负责好了。”

被刺激到的人把压在身下的人抱起来抵在床头，然后去扒自己身上的衣服，张艺兴睁开眼睛朦朦胧胧地看着吴世勋手上的动作，完全失去了平时的耐心，也伸手去帮他。滚烫的东西握在手里的时候，张艺兴神志恢复了一些，低头盯着自己的身下的小帐篷，吴世勋像是怕他反悔一样，再次把人抱进怀抱里，又腾出手去解他的扣子，脱下内裤的时候已经是湿得不行。

不管是alpha还是omega，都是未经人事的，吴世勋深吸了一口气才缓缓埋进张艺兴的身体里，白的发光的大腿因为情欲高涨而染上粉红，不安地绕在他的腰上。吴世勋此刻能感觉到他的紧张，伸手把张艺兴的手臂挑到自己的肩膀上让他有个着力点，然后把衬衫推到胸口，埋头下去舔弄那诱人的红樱以此来分散他的注意力。

当整根完全没入的时候，吴世勋一直小心观察着张艺兴的反应，为自己的生疏，也为自己未经同意的鲁莽，“还好吗？”

这种被填满的感觉难道就是身为一个omega最渴望的满足吗？张艺兴觉得自己快要被吴世勋撑坏了，声音里都带着黏着抹不开的委屈，“嗯...你稍微动一下...”

一开始只是小幅地抽送，渐渐掌握了技巧的alpha迫不及待想要展示自己所为一个alpha该有的尊严，变换的角度和力度在甬道里穿刺，张艺兴抓着吴世勋的肩膀直哼哼，却咬着嘴不让自己发出那些羞耻的声音。

断断续续的理智像是回潮的海水，偶尔冲刷着张艺兴的大脑。他放开被抓得面目全非的肩膀，手指穿过发丝揪着吴世勋头发让他看向自己，“你今天要是标记了我的话...”话还没说完就被吴世勋用嘴堵了回去，口水搅在一起的声音再次模糊掉张艺兴最后一点清醒的意志。吴世勋有些惋惜地看着张艺兴的脸，连这种时候他都在想这些事情吗？只得在他的耳边柔声安慰，“我知道，我都知道。”

两个人几乎完全赤裸地交缠在一起，额前的发丝都被汗水打湿，随着身体的动作在空中晃动不止。吴世勋把张艺兴贴在额头上的头发拨开，看着他的完全沉迷于情欲的脸，雪白的身体散发着令人欲罢不能的粉红。

同样的地点，在同一张床上，早些时候，这个人还把匕首藏在枕头下面，对自己心生防备，而现在却和自己在毫无保留地交合。

彻底放弃的人不再压抑自己，小声的呻吟开始从嘴里冒出来，而对于年轻气盛的alpha来说，心爱的omega的娇喘便是最好的催情剂。吴世勋更加卖力地重复着抽送的动作，而夹在两个人小腹之间的小艺兴也在不断跳动着，吴世勋伸手握住开始帮他心爱的omega纾解，只是粗鲁地几下，就射在了吴世勋的手掌里。张艺兴低头去看吴世勋被弄脏的手，觉得有些抱歉地嘟着嘴，吴世勋却被这这个可爱的举动惊到，把手里的东西胡乱抹在两人的小腹上就要去亲他，张艺兴却躲开了，伸出舌头去舔手掌上没有弄干净的东西，腥膻的味道，属于自己的味道，又迷迷糊糊地皱起了眉头，吴世勋伏在张艺兴的耳边把那句话还给他，“没关系的。”

到最后张艺兴的生殖腔都没有为吴世勋打开，而吴世勋也在最后一刻抽出来，射在了外面。

累到脱力的两个人躺在床上不想说话，浑身都是黏糊糊的液体，空气里交缠的信息素完美融合。

张艺兴想，我现在是一个真正的omega了吗？

吴世勋想，现在他是我的omega了吗？

“抱我起来。”张艺兴侧过头去看躺在身边赤裸的人，明亮的光线下，脸部线条都清晰可见，之前都没有仔细看过，这张脸真的是英俊得不像话。

吴世勋从床上翻下来，长长的手臂穿过他的肩甲和膝盖窝直接人抱起来，张艺兴怕自己掉下去，伸手环住吴世勋的脖子，两个人的距离也被拉得近一些，“吴世勋，你说你要所有的alpha，那你要了我这个omega算是怎么回事？”

TBC


End file.
